


It's not what it looks like

by Alpha_Camolot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, pining!arthur, pining!merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 16:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14024577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Camolot/pseuds/Alpha_Camolot
Summary: Hey, just read it. Merlin has a magical mishap with a favorable outcome





	It's not what it looks like

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Wall of Arthur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097850) by [supercalvin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalvin/pseuds/supercalvin). 



> Hey gang! It's been a while. Also, I have been writing updates for my other stories. I just haven't got around to posting them. On the plus side, there's this fic. Not to mention, I do have some stuff in the works for Merlin Memory Month. Hopefully I can get it together.

Merlin closed the door behind him with a click. 

He and Arthur had been having a movie night. Even though they were roommates, they hardly saw each other on account of their crazy schedules. So, being able to enjoy each other’s company, with nothing for either of them to do, was wonderful. It was also torture. Merlin’s skin tingled from being in such close proximity. They were near enough on the couch that Merlin could feel the warmth radiating off of Arthur. It was intoxicating. It was also driving Merlin, and his magic, mad. The only source of light was coming from the tv, and the kitchen far behind them. But it wasn’t dark enough that Merlin couldn’t make out the sharp line of Arthur’s jawbone. Merlin imagined trailing kisses along that jaw. Lower and lower until he reached the smooth muscles of Arthur’s neck. He would suck dark marks all over Arthur’s tanned skin and then… and then...and then he would show some damn self-control! Merlin realized that nearly half the movie was over, and he had spent the time trying not to jump Arthur. Arthur, who just so happened to be completely straight. Yes. Completely. Which is why Merlin reminded himself again to get a grip. Then Arthur had shifted, causing their arm’s to brush. Merlin could only hope he wasn’t too obvious as he jumped up and retreated to the bathroom. 

Which is how Merlin now found himself in this situation. Locked in the bathroom with a half hard cock, and an immense feeling of guilt. It wasn’t fair! It really wasn’t! At first Merlin was sure there was nothing more to Arthur than is goldspun hair, and cornflower blue eyes. But of course the prat just lived to prove him wrong. Being beautiful inside and out, with manners, and a fierce stubbornness, and a laugh that came from his stomach, and really the universe should not have played favorite’s this. The more he thought about Arthur, the tighter his pants got. It wasn’t until the pressure was too much that Merlin even realised what had been happening to him. Merlin unbuttoned his pants, and loosened his fly to remove some of the tension. The relief was immediate, and Merlin bit the inside of his cheek to stay quite. Arthur was right in the next room! He was also distracted by the movie, Merlin’s brain unhelpfully supplied. He was going through with this. There was no sense in pretending that he wasn’t. 

Merlin wrapped a hand around himself, and choked back the groan that nearly escaped. He scolded himself for forgetting how vocal he could be. Quite was key! Merlin grabbed a clean towel off the shelf, and promptly shoved it in his mouth as a makeshift gag. Then, he closed his eyes so he could get lost in the feel of it. He imagined it was Arthur’s hand wrapped around him. He would be rough and fast, but he would also be a tease. Slow, feather like touches. Bringing him to the edge, but not enough to fall over. It wouldn’t be enough until Arthur had him begging, pleading, to come. Only when Merlin forgot everything that wasn’t about Arthur would he finally give in. Merlin whimpered at the thought as his hand sped up. Arthur would hold him close, and whisper filthy things in his ear. He would get turned on by being able to feel Merlin’s full body shiver. He would demand Merlin scream his name. The makeshift gag wasn’t as effective as he thought it would be, and another moan of pleasure escaped. Arthur, Arthur! Merlin’s magic was burning in his veins. It was all too much. Merlin felt himself falling apart. He felt his knees go weak, and saw the flash of white through his closed eyelids. Merlin took a few deep breaths, chasing the feeling and not willing it to fade. Merlin slowly opened his eyes, and was a washed with horror!

It seemed as it someone had let the art students from down the block in, and they could only write one word. Arthur. The name was everywhere, the ceiling, the floor, all over the walls. Different fonts, colors, and sizes, but all there nonetheless. Oh no. NO NO NO! 

“You okay in there Merlin?” came a voice through the door. Mother of all things cheesy. Merlin tried to call back that he was fine, but all that came out was a muffled, hmf! 

“What was that?” Arthur asked. Merlin quickly pulled out the towel and tried again. 

“I said I’ll be out in a sec!” At least, Merlin hoped he would. 

“I hope so, I need to get in there!” Arthur responded. 

Merlin quickly wiped himself off, and got tucked away. After a flush, the only evidence left was the entire bathroom. Merlin could feel a nervous laughter building up. One Will had mentioned only happened when he was on the verge of hysterics. Merlin racked his brain for any cleaning spells he knew. 

“Kua ngaro te mokowhiti” Merlin whispered, with no effect.

Arthur knocked on the door again.

“Just a moment!” Merlin said. His heartbeat was through the roof. Merlin tried another.“Tangohia te peita”. The neon pink of one of the words stared back at Merlin, who ran his ‘unused’ hand through his hair. This was becoming more urgent.

“Come on Merlin, what are you doing in there!” Arthur yelled. 

“Arthur please! I just need a..a..” Merlin trailed off. Did Arthur sound different? When there was no response, Merlin tried again.

“I need a…” He said.

“What, Merlin?” Arthur said back. And yes, he definitely sounded...off. Come to think of it, how long had Arthur been at the door? Merlin could only dare to hope. “What do you need Merlin?” Arthur asked quietly. Merlin really hoped he was right about this, as he reached for the doorknob. Merlin steeled his nerves together as he threw the door open. 

“You.” Merlin said as he drank in the sight of Arthur. There was a pink flush to his cheeks. His hair was mused, and his lips were red as if he’d been biting them. His pupils were blown incredibly wide, and there was an unmistakable bulge in his pants. Merlin audibly swallowed. No sooner than he did was Arthur upon him. Arthur roughly shoved Merlin against a wall as his lips descended. Their lips connected and lightning erupted in Merlin’s body. The places where their bodies met burned. The kiss was as rough as Merlin thought it would be. It was filled with desperation, and a need to touch. Arthur pressed in even closer, and Merlin had to wrap his legs around Arthur’s waist. Arthur broke the kiss and nibbled along Merlin’s neck.

“Wanted this...so long...to touch you.” Arthur said.

“Yeah” was the intelligent response Merlin came up with, to busy still tring to believe this was happening. 

“Bed?” Arthur asked. For that, Merlin could form a complete sentence.

“If you stopped now, I might just have to kill you.” Arthur let out one of those laughs Merlin loved, and Merlin could feel it make his chest rumble. To his dying day, Merlin would deny that Arthur carried him to bed for their first time. At the present though, none of that mattered. From the bathroom to Arthur’s mattress, Merlin had lost nearly all his clothing but his boxers. Merlin thought some equality was in order, as Arthur was still fully dresses. 

“Clothes.” Merlin ordered. 

“You do it.” Arthur said. Any other time, Merlin would have played along, But Merlin didn’t want slow right now. Desire was coursing through his veins. With a flash of his eyes, Arthur was stark naked. Merlin didn’t know where his clothes went, nor did he care. Arthur stood there stock still, his eyes wide. 

“Get over here already” Merlin demanded. Arthur’s eyes went nearly primal as he stalked toward the bed. Merlin felt a thrill rush through him at that looked. Merlin spread his legs wide enough to give Arthur room. With one swift motion, Arthur tugged Merlin free from his boxers.

“I think I’m in love with you.” Merlin thought. It wasn’t until Arthur stopped that MErlin realized he had spoken out loud. Arthur bent and planted a heavy kiss on Merlin’s lips. When they broke apart, there was a mutual understanding between them. Some sort of unspoken agreement between them. What followed next was a series of moans and hands and choked off words. Promises and kisses. As they finally collapsed next to each other, several rounds later, Merlin found himself more content than he had been for a long time. Arthur’s arm was draped over his chest, and Merlin was playing with the fine hairs there as he fell asleep. 

“So Merlin?” Arthur began.  
“Hmm?” Merlin answered.

“What happened to out bathroom?” He asked. Merlin felt his face heat up.

“I can explain!”


End file.
